The present invention relates generally to writable erasable marker boards for writing or drawing. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a writable erasable area on faces of objects without spoiling the appearances of these faces. Examples of these objects are household appliances, such as a refrigerator, pieces of furniture, such as a cabinet or console, and architectural elements, such as a facade. These objects are typically expected to be aesthetically pleasing to the eyes while being also functional.
A number of writeable erasable marker boards are described in the patent literature. For example, US 2011/091860 (Supera et al.; 21 Apr. 2011) discloses a magnetic glass dry erase board that includes a glass sheet, a metal sheet, and an adhesive layer attaching the metal sheet to the glass sheet. The glass sheet is fabricated from low iron glass and may be fabricated from tempered glass. The metal sheet may be at least partially covered with a coating, and the coating may be visible through the glass sheet to provide a background color that enhances the visibility of text or drawings placed on the magnetic glass dry erase board. The metal sheet enables objects to be removably mounted on the magnetic dry erase board using magnets.
US 2006/073466 (Solomon; 6 Apr. 2006) discloses a glass dry-erase board that includes a tempered glass sheet having a smooth surface and a frosted surface. A layer of opaque white paint is painted on the frosted surface. The paint layer and frosted surface provide a non-image-reflecting or non-specular background and relative sharp contrast background for writing. The glass dry-erase board can be mounted on the wall using spaced hook or picture hangers.
CN 2542455Y (2 Apr. 2003) discloses a word board that includes a transparent glass board. The back of the glass board body is coated with a white paint or pasted with a white paper layer. The board body can also be formed by uniting two layers of thinner transparent glass boards and a white paper layer that is clipped in the middle to one of the glass board layers.